kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Android Kikaider: The Animation
, the anime adaptation of the Japanese superhero ''Kikaider, was produced by Sony Animation and broadcast on Kids Station from October 16, 2000 to January 8, 2001, with a total of 13 episodes. The anime followed more of the manga, with a darker nature of Jiro's reason to exist. It was followed by the OVA 4-episode sequel called. . An OVA special came with the ''Kikaider 01 DVD called which teamed Kikaider with Inazuman, another superhero created by Shotaro Ishinomori. It was based on the manga chapter of Inazuman called . Plot Android Kikaider Dr. Komyoji creates Jiro (Kikaider) but an explosion occurs. When Dr Komyoji's kids, Mitsuko and Masaru, their father was nowhere to be found. Jiro wandering aimlessly in a remote area eventually meets Mitsuko. Mitsuko teaches Jiro to go into his robot form and about the GEMINI system inside him. The two grow closer together but the relationship development halts when a mysterious flute playing causes Jiro to attack Mitsuko, which causes her to believing he is a mad machine. Jiro inevitably leaves Mitsuko and Masaru in fear of being destroyed. Mitsuko then hires Hanpei Hattori and his apprentice Etsuko Sarutobi to find Jiro and bring him home. Throughout the story, Jiro encounters robots and learns more about Professor Gill and the evil organization DARK. A reoccurring android named Hakaider causes Jiro out of control by whistling (similar to Gill's flute). The more Mitsuko encounters Jiro the more she falls in love with him. When Mitsuko and Jiro reunite, they search for Mistuko's mother who reveals to be in love with professor Gill but could not bare the pain of being away from her children and gives them the location to Professor Gill's headquarters right before she killed herself. After they discover the location, Jiro attempts to fight Hakaider alone and also discovers the brain inside Hakaider's head is that of Dr. Komyoji's. Dr. Komyoji overtakes Hakaider's body before Hakaider could destroy it and infiltrates the headquarters. Once Professor Gill discovers Dr. Komyoji is in control he sends his robots to attack them. Jiro was able to give the brain to Hanpei in order to put it back into Dr.Komyoji's body. Professor Gill attempts to control Jiro with his flute, but Jiro to is able to overcome it. Hakaider then attempts to kill Professor Gill for betraying him and destroys the place along with Gill. Hanpei, Mitsuko and Etsuko able to escape, but didn't see Jiro escape with them. In the end, Mitsuko has hope that Jiro will return to them. Episodes #The Lonely Puppet #Mad Machine #Stray Sheep #Mirror #City of Rain #Negative Fragments #Afterglow of Regret #Blue Moon, Red Dreams #Friends #Frozen Bonds #The Destroyer #The Machine that Dreams #The End of the Dream Kikaider 01 These 4 OVAs directly follow the conclusion of the 13 episode TV series. The Boy Who Carried a Guitar: Kikaider vs. Inazuman Jiro is still fighting the Submission Chip within him inserted by Professor Gill. Jiro, filled with guilt for destroying his siblings, fears that if he encounters both Mitsuko and Masaru, he will go inflict harm to both of them. Hanpei Hattori is sent to search for Jiro, in order to convince him to return to Mitsuko and Masaru. He mistakes high school student Saburo Kazeda (Sabu) for Jiro while Jiro is talking with Sabu's girlfriend Miyoppe. When Hanpei is finally reunited with Jiro, he goes berserk at the presence of Sabu, who then transforms into Inazuman, and the two fight. During the fight, Jiro manages to break free from the Submission chip. However, a mysterious creature suddenly attacks Inazuman. Jiro transforms into his android form and saves Inazuman from the creature. Jiro shakes hands with Sabu, and heads off, leaving Hanpei and the others behind to search for a purpose in life, but he believes that he may one day return to Mitsuko and Masaru. Cast *Tomokazu Seki as Kikaider/Jiro *Etsuko Kozakura as Etsuko *Juurouta Kosugi as Saburo / Hakaider *Keaton Yamada as Hattori *Shinji Ogawa as Professor Gill *Shōzō Iizuka as Dr. Komyoji *Yui Horie as Mitsuko *Yumiko Kobayashi as Masaru *Hisayoshi Suganuma as Kuya / Kaito *Jin Yamanoi as Orange Ant *Masahiro Ogata as Green Mantis *Masashi Hirose as Carmine Spider *Minami Takayama as Chigusa Sakamoto *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Yellow Jaguar *Norio Wakamoto as Golden Bat *Yusuke Ito as Ichiro Trailer Category:Content